


Thank You

by SappyNyan



Series: My Smut Collection [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, First time anal, M/M, Pet Names, amab reader, assigned male at birth reader, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: I've noticed that there aren't a lot of Anti/AMAB (Assigned Male At Birth) reader fics out there so I thought I'd fix that.So here is "Thank You" because I don't know what else to call it





	Thank You

Two months. That's how long you and Anti had been together, but you had known each other for a couple of years. You wanted to step up the relationship more than it was. Sure, you had given each other hand and blow jobs, but you hadn't had sex yet. So, you decided the next time things got sexual, you'd bring it up. 

A hand on your shoulder brought you out of your thoughts. “What're you thinking about, darling?” Anti asked. 

“Stuff and things,” you mumbled out. You looked up at him and let out a small smile. Yeah he was a murderous demon, but you loved him, and he loved you. 

“Well duh. But what kind of stuff and things? You're fuckin’ blushing brighter than the sun, baby.” 

“Oh… I guess it's just a bit embarrassing to think about is all,” you said.

Anti sat next to you, draping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you close to him. “You can tell me. I won't laugh… much.” He smirked and poked your forehead.

“Anti,” you scolded. You sighed and continued. “Remember how I told you I was pan? Well, I've only ever dated one other person with a penis… he didn't exactly like that I didn't want to have sex after only knowing and dating him for a month so he broke up with me. I've had sex before… I've just… never done anal.”

You felt Anti’s thumb rub soothing circles on your shoulder. You leaned into him more as he spoke, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “That's not so bad, hun. So what, you've never done anal, doesn't mean you can't learn. Besides...” Anti leaned in closer so his breath was tickling your ear. “I'd be m͘ǫ͢r̷͜ȩ than willing to t̵͘̕e͢a̶͠c͘͘h you, sugar.” 

You let out a small laugh as you softly knocked your head against his. “I'd like that.”

~~~~~~~~~~

You and Anti were having a night in with snacks, movies and cuddles. About halfway through the second movie, things started getting heated between you. Anti kissed down your neck and started sucking a mark onto it as he undid your jeans. 

You put your hand on his chest and pushed him away gently. “As much as I love your mouth and the things you do to me, I think I'll take you up on your offer,” you told him.

Anti smirked and glitched slightly. “Gladly b̕͞a̷͠b̧͞y҉̴̷.” He grabbed your wrist and started dragging you upstairs to his room. He threw the door open, only to close it once you were both in the room to pin you up against it. 

He resumed leaving a mark on your neck, hands fisted in your hair. You let out a small whine. Anti put his arms by your shoulders as he pulled back slightly. “Ever f͠҉i͞ņ̴̵g̸e̷͟r͘ yourself hun?” He asked you.

“Once. I think it counts. I only put one up there and couldn't get much stimulation from it because I couldn't get the right angle.” You admitted. Anti leaned back in and kissed you softly. 

He put his arms back to his side as he moved to his dresser. “Take off your c̴l̨͝o̵t͞h̢̛e̷̛͡s and get on the bed sugar. Leave the underwear.” You stripped out of your clothes and sat on the bed while Anti looked around in one of the drawers. 

When Anti found what he was looking for, he turned around. He held lube in his hands and had a dominating demeanor about him. “On your s̢͜t̡̡o̴̕m̴a̡͜c̴h̸͢ and ass in the air d̢͠a̧̡ŗ̡l͏i̛n͠͡ģ̵̸.” He demanded as he approached you on the bed. He hadn’t been wearing a shirt, so he took off his jeans once he reached the edge of the bed.

You blushed slightly and looked to your lap. “But… I wanted to be able to see you and kiss you and hold you close.” You looked up at Anti and saw his look had turned from one of lust and hunger to one of love and adoration. 

He took your face in his hands and kissed you gently. “A̵̛r͡e͡,” he stopped talking and cleared his throat, “Are you sure hun? That position hurts a bit for beginners.” 

You nodded, “Yeah, yeah I’m sure.” 

“Okay.” Anti smiled softly. He leaned to kiss you, a bit harder this time, as he pushed you onto your back. Once you were on your back, he reached behind you and grabbed a pillow and put it under your hips. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of your boxers “Ready b̡̕a͞͞͠b̢͘y͏,” he asked. You nodded in response. 

Anti pulled them down and off, revealing your half hard dick. He took the tip into his mouth, causing you to let out a small moan. He slowly worked his tongue around the tip while rolling the bottle of lube between his hands to warm it up. After a moment of this, he pulled off with a slight popping sound as he leaned back. He popped the cap and started pouring lube into this hand, coating his fingers. “This might feel a bit w̴̡͞e͟i̢r͠͝d, but I promise you’ll like it.”

Anti placed a finger at your entrance and started slowly pushing it in. You felt your ass clench around his finger when it was half in. “You gotta r̕e̴l̸ą͘͝x baby. I can't d͜͝ơ̢̧ this without hurting you if you're ti͏͞g̴͢h̕t,” he said. His left hand was gently holding your hip.

You nodded and breathed in and out slowly, trying to relax as much as you could. It felt weird, Anti’s finger slowly moving inside you. He crooked his finger, causing you to let out a soft groan. You gripped the sheets below you at the new sensation. 

He slowly added a second finger, scissoring them apart to open you. One of his fingers brushed perfectly against your prostate. You moaned and reached up to grab his shoulders. “Antiiii, do that again,” you whined out. 

He smirked as he leaned in to kiss you hard, adding a third finger as he did so. He nipped your bottom lip as he pushed roughly against your prostate. Anti released your lips as you moaned loudly. “Put a t͠͠ḩu͟͠m̴b҉̕ in the cut, fucking d͜҉o͞ ̴̛͞it̴͘͠ baby,” he commanded. 

You moved your right hand to his neck and pushed on the cut gently. Anti growled as he increased the pace of his fingers. “H͏̶a̷r͜de̢҉r̶, I won't fucking b͢͝r͟ȩ̢a͢k҉, darling.” 

You pushed harder on the cut, thumb going into it slightly. Anti moaned loudly at this, nails digging into your hips. The pace of his fingers were almost inhuman as he focused on your prostate. You felt your cock twitch and a heat swell in your abdomen. “Anti I'm close,” you whined out.

Anti removed his fingers, causing you to whine at the loss. “Not just yet ḩ̷͝u̴͟n͜. I'm not done with y̡͘o̸̴͡u̸̢.” He got up off the bed and started removing his boxers. You watched as he smirked, throwing them off to the side. 

He got back on the bed, sitting with his legs spread. “We're going to c̶̴al̷m ̵̕y̡̡ou͏ ̨͡d͢͏o̡͜w̵n͏ by having you s҉u͝͏c̵̕͢k̵̢ me off, okay sugar.” It wasn't a question, but you wouldn't have said no any way. 

“God yes,” you mumbled out. You scrambled until you were face to face with his own erect cock. You kissed the tip and slowly took him into your mouth. You kept eye contact, knowing that was one of his favourite things when it came to a blow job. 

One of his hands fisted in your hair while the other gripped your shoulder, leaving marks behind. “So fucking g̢͜o͏͡o̴͘d̡̧ for ME b̧̛҉ab͠y̕̕.” His breathing hitched as you took him as deep as you could. He scratched at your shoulder and pulled your hair hard. You moaned around him and closed your eyes. 

He pulled you off his dick and brought you to his mouth for a rough kiss. “f͠ưc̸̴k͜, the taste of me from your mouth is so f̸̡͘uc͟͡k͠͞in̨g͏ ̧̡͞ḑe̡v̴̨i͟ne̡͠,” he said as he pulled back briefly. He kissed you harshly as he pushed you onto your back once again. 

“Anti, just fuck me please,” you begged as he loomed above you. His eyes were fully black. You had never seen his eyes like that before, but if you said it didn't turn you on more, you'd be lying. 

Anti smirked, showing off his pointed teeth. The look on his face alone made you whine with need as he reached for the lube again. He squirt some lube onto his dick and lathered it up before lining up with you. “You ready d͞a̶r͠li̢n̡͘͢g?” He asked. He was mostly teasing, but he had a small bit of concern in his voice.

“Yes I a-AAAAAMM!” Your voice pitched as he inserted himself inside you with one thrust. Despite having been stretched beforehand by Anti, the stretch of his dick almost hurt too much to handle. You bit down hard on your lip to stop yourself from crying out, you did, however, let out a whine with a pained look on your face.

Anti’s eyes turned back to normal as you did so. He looked concerned. “Are you o̶͟k̴̕͝a̵y̷̢͏ baby?” He asked. 

You nodded, closing your eyes and breathing. “Yeah… Just a bit much. Give me a minute.” You told him, breathing to get you through it. Anti peppered chaste kisses over you face as you adjusted to him and his size. After a moment or two, you nodded. “Okay. Move.”

With that, Anti started slowly rolling his hips, allowing you to get used to the feeling. You rolled your hips along with his, showing him it was okay to pick up the pace. You could tell he was trying hard to hold back as this was your first time doing this. “You can go faster, I’ll be okay, just stop if I say to, okay?” 

Anti seemed to hesitate before he nodded “O̡̡͞k̸͟a̴̡͜y.” He started moving much faster. You let out a loud moan at the somewhat punishing pace, your legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. You tilted your head back with your eyes closed, Anti started leaving another mark on your neck, biting down hard enough to break your skin slightly. You felt him licking at the wound as if apologizing for causing you bleed. 

You let out a loud whine as he thrust against your sweet spot. “Again, please,” you whined. Anti managed to keep his composure somewhat, only letting out low growls and moans. You wanted to hear him louder. Remembering what he had told you about pushing on the cut, you lifted a shaky hand to his throat and pushed harshly on it. He whined, resting his forehead on your shoulder. He fucking whined.

“Your m̶̛o҉u̡͠t̨͘͜ḩ̢, please darling.” He gasped out. He moved his head so that you could see his neck. You nodded and leaned up to start lapping at the cut. He let out loud moans as you did so, his pace picking up speed. You moved from his neck to start kissing him, it was open-mouthed and sloppy.

You felt your release approaching once again. You moaned into his mouth as he brought you to the edge. “Close.” You managed to get out. 

“Me t̨͏o҉o,” he said. 

You stayed at the edge, threatening to fall over, but you couldn’t, you needed him to touch you. “Anti, please, fucking, please I can’t.” You let out a string of words, unable to form sentences. 

“W̶͠ha̵͜t̕ do you n̕͡e͏̶͠e̴d̸̸ ͢su̸̧ģ̷͘a̷̡r͘͠?” He asked, slowing down somewhat.

You whined as he slowed, he took it as a signal to keep up the fast pace. “Touch me, please, I can’t Anti please I’m so fucking close.” 

Anti nodded as he reached in between the both of you, his hand grasping onto your member and pumping in time with his thrusts. “Antiiiiiiiii,” you moaned out. You tried to hold out as long as you could for Anti.

“C̷͡u̡͞m̷̕҉ for me d̢a͘r͏l̨i̷n̴g̡͜,” he told you. That managed to tip you over the edge as you released over the both of you with a loud moan. 

Anti kept going, chasing his own release as he helped you ride out your high. As you came down, he was moving inanely fast. You felt yourself grow over sensitive as his thrusts faltered, the sticky feeling of cum cooling on your stomach making you feel mildly uncomfortable. “O̧h ̵f̡͝u̷̕ck̴.̡.. I̴̡͜.̛.̸̴.̛ ̷fu͏ckin͢͜g̸͡ c͝los҉e̶͟͡,” he was just saying words at this point, not sentances. You watched, over sensitive, as Anti clenched his eyes closed, gritting his teeth. 

He started glitching harshly, shouting you name as he came inside you. His hips slowed to a stop as he, too, came down from his high. He collapsed on top of you, head next to yours as he took in heaving breaths. After a moment, he sat back, pulling himself out. You whined from oversensitivity as he did so.

“Hold on,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse. You watched as he got up, walking to the half-bath connected to his room. You heard water running and, after a few moments, he returned and helped you to your feet, guiding you to the bathroom, you legs unsteady. He sat you down on the closed toilet lid and turned off the faucet. He picked up a cloth and started cleaning you off. “Have fun?” He asked, a slight smirk on his face. 

You nodded, flushing slightly. “Yeah, but I’ll probably be sore for a bit though.” Anti let out a warm chuckle at your response, leaning in to kiss your forehead. Once he finished cleaning you off, he helped you back to the bed. 

He looked through his drawers after you sat down. He took out two pairs of boxers and pajama pants. He handed you a set, allowing you to dress yourself as he put on his own. He sat down next to you once you were both dressed. He laid down and gently tugged you down with him to cuddle. You weren’t tired, but it was nice to have this quiet, relaxing time with him. You cuddled into him as you spoke. “Hey Anti?”

“Yes dearest?”

“Thank you,” You mumbled. 

Anti chuckled in response. He moved to kiss the top of your head. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
